A Fox Eared Naruto Story
by OmegaHulk2010
Summary: After waking up with fox ears and a tail, some opinions about Naruto change for the better. This is a rare good villagers story. Based on Fox Eared Naruto Challenge. This is a One-Shot so take the challenge from my profile and try it yourself it's free. Paused.


A Fox Eared Naruto Story

**A/N: This will be the actual story to my removed 'Fox Eared Naruto Challenge'.**

**As I told a Fellow FF member (TRGTS) I will not post any more challenges on the site. I will keep challenges on my profile. For those who hate the annoyance of seeing a challenge that is interesting to them only to find a paragraph summary or a set of rules that is the reason I'm posting this. Should 'Omega Zero the Ten Tailed Demon' and 'Megaman ZX Advent and Naruto' Challenges be deleted I will rewrite and repost them as one-shots or multi-chapter stories.**

**...**

**Alright enough of my rambling let's get to what you came to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

(Story Begin)

We see the sun rise over the village of Konoha. People wake up to begin their morning rituals or to open up their shops for the day, however we choose to view the apartment of a four year old Naruto Uzumaki. While most days he would be up and about, today he is in a deep sleep blissfully unaware of the changes that are going to happen to him today. We will begin in the afternoon when he finally awakens.

(Scene Change: 12 o'clock Afternoon)

Naruto Uzumaki finally opens his eyes and gets out of bed, stretching and groaning out the aches and pains of prolonged sleep away. He takes a glance at his alarm clock while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, not paying much attention to the time. But when he does notice he makes a double take and shouts out his startling discovery "12:15! I SLEPT THROUGH BREAKFAST!" He then dashes into the kitchen, not noticing the slight drag in his sprint, prepares four packets of ramen and begins to wait the 5 minutes of torture (to him, any period of time waiting for ramen IS torture).

After devouring the ramen, leaving the cups to shudder in fear, Naruto went to hid fridge and saw he was beginning to run low on stuff. Dressed in his orange jumpsuit he grabbed his frog wallet and steeled himself for the glares and whispers that the villagers would give.

He made his way out and into the market place and he became very nervous as many of women who were there openly stared at him. Now Naruto was used to glares and scowls from village men who had beaten him before and village women who ignored him. However these stares were beginning to get to him as were getting red in the face, which to him meant that they were getting angry. Despite Naruto's sound theories on the women he was completely wrong. The women who were staring had thoughts such as 'Is that... it can't be.' 'He looks so sad, the poor thing' 'Are those... No, it has to be a genjutsu. But they look so real.' As for the women who were "Red in the Face" they were actually blushing, all of them sharing the same thought of 'KAAAAWAAAAAIIIIIII!' The reason for their stares and blushes, Naruto had grown a pair of yellow fox ears with white tips and a single yellow fox tail with a white tip. Although Naruto tried his best to hide the emotions on his face, his ears and tail were down and drooped, with his fear beginning to seep through his emotional mask he looked like the saddest boy in the world. This proved to change the opinions of many women and even some of the men who realized what they had done to the boy was wrong.

*CRACK*

A stone had impacted Naruto's head and when he turned he saw three men walking up to him.

"Well look here boys we've got a pest problem what do say we get of it?" one of the men said a stick in his hand, the two behind him giving Naruto leering glares. Naruto, who was wide eyed and had his ears unintentionally drooping, could only look on in fear as the three in front of him were basically telling all the other villagers to go on and hurt him. He then noticed that they weren't glaring at HIM but at the three men. Before he could think about why they weren't glaring at him he saw a woman with pink hair holding a frying pan (I don't care how silly sounds) walking up to them a neutral look on her face.

Naruto's eyes widened as the man with the stick said to the other two "Well alright it looks like we got a taker." He then turned to the woman "Go ahead, ladies first."

She then looked at Naruto, her face still neutral. Naruto couldn't keep his mask up as tears began to slowly drip from his eyes. He was able to whimper out "Please... Don't... I didn't do anything."

The woman raised the pan and Naruto covered his head with his hands (his fear overriding his sense of touch), shut his eyes closed, and waited for the blow.

*PANG* "AAUUGH!"

Naruto opened his eyes when he didn't feel anything, and when he looked up he saw the man had dropped the stick to clutch his head with his hands the pink hared lady stood in front of him with her back to Naruto. 'She didn't hit me' he thought as he looked at the lady with awe. Naruto then saw the women that were staring at him were gathering around him and the pink haired lady.

The man who was clutching his head shouted in pain "Lady, what is WRONG with you?" but when he looked up he saw that more women had gathered around her and were releasing unique killer intent. The two men behind him fled as fast as they could before the women could surround them, for they had recognized the unique killing intent as women's divine wrath. The first man didn't even get to yell at the two who fled before the pink hared woman boomed "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TRYING TO HURT THIS BOY!" The man's retort was "THAT CHILD IS A DEMON! THOSE EARS AND TAIL ARE PROOF!"

When Naruto heard that he checked the top of his head and felt two long ears, and when he turned to check his rear he found a bushy yellow tail. Naruto then slumped to his knees lowered his head, leting more tears fall, mumbled "I really am a demon..."

However he did not have to wonder if he was or was not a demon before a black haired red eyed woman picked him up turned him away and hugged him close (which accidentally placed his head in her bosom), and shouted back "HE IS NOT A DEMON! HIS EARS AND TAIL PROVE THAT HE HAS EMOTIONS AND FEELINGS, DEMONS DON'T HAVE EITHER!" Naruto looked up at the woman with a curious gaze and asked "Y-you don't think I'm a..." but before he could finish he was interrupted by a purple haired woman in a tan coat and a fish net shirt who plucked him from the other woman and put him in a loose head lock, pulling him closer to her chest on purpose causing Naruto to blush a second time. Now even though Naruto wasn't taught much, he knew that not being careful while within touching distance of a woman's breast would end him up like that silver hared man being chased by women screaming 'CASTRATE THE PERVERT!' "Of course we don't think you're a demon Naru-chan. If anything you look like a cute fox cub." the woman said with a grin.

While the two women distracting Naruto the others began to unleash righteous female fury upon the lone male villager and by the time they finished up to go back to Naruto the man was a black and blue bloody mess.

When the large group of women returned their attention to Naruto and the two women, hearing the purple haired woman's words they nodded agreed with her statement.

Once Naruto was put down he looked at the two who were holding him and asked "Who are you two?" with his head, and one of his ears, tilted to the side.

Many of the women blushed and shared a second unanimous thought of 'KAAAAWAAAAAIIIIIII!'

The red eyed woman smiled and replied "My name is Yuhi Kurenai, and this is my friend..." "THE EVER SEXY MITARASHI ANKO!" the purple haired woman declared a banner behind her showing her self-proclaimed title. One of the other women stepped forward and said "We're all very sorry for how we treated you before and we are going to do our best to make it up to you Naruto-kun." The other women behind her went *MMM-HMM* nodding in tune to the sound. Naruto then looked back to Kurenai who said "And we've all agreed to do our part to take care of you."

Naruto's eyes widened at that and thought 'Take care of me does that mean...' his ears perked up as he asked with hope "Does this mean you'll be my Kaa-san?"

At that all the women's hearts began to clench at the inevitable no that would be said. Although they would want to make amends to Naruto they would not be able to take the title of kaa-san.

Kurenai gave a small frown and said "I'm sorry but no."

Naruto's effects were immediate, his head lowered, his tail and ears drooped, and tears began to brim from his eyes. Kurenai was about to move to comfort Naruto when he raised his head, showing tears ready to spill, and whimpered out "M-my oba-san?" Kurenai immediately nodded and opened her arms to Naruto who closed the gap and hugged her.

The women then shed anime tears at such a scene, having similar thoughts of 'SO BEAUTIFUL...' 'POOR NARUTO...' 'HOW COULD WE HAVE TREATED SUCH A BOY SO CRUELLY?' However the most common thought was 'KAAAAWAAAAAIIIIIII!'

Naruto pulled back from Kurenai to look at Anko. "You too?" He asked thinking that he would get two oba-sans.

"Sorry kid but I'm too young for that..." Anko said causing Naruto's ears to drop slightly. "BUT," she added, drawling out the 'u' "I'll gladly be your nee-san if you like." She barely had time to catch Naruto who had somehow leaped from Kurenai to glomp-hug her. Once Naruto had his arms around Ankos neck he squealed out in glee "ONEE-SAN!" and proceeded to snuggle into her.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT US!" screeched the pink haired women the others nodding in agreement.

Naruto looked at them with curiosity and asked "Does this mean you'll all be my family?"

The women smiled, nodded, and said "HAI!"

Naruto then jumped from Anko towards the pink haired woman, clung to her and shouted "YATTA!" (I know the word has multiple meaning besides 'yay' or a shout of joy)

The other women then proceeded to crowd around Naruto and took turns cuddling him, all the while he smiled and happily mumbled "I have a family, MY family."

Anko stood next to Kurenai and said "The gaki looks happy doesn't he Kure-chan?" "Yeah he does. What do you think Kakashi-san?" Kurenai said turning to see a grey haired jonin wearing a face mask covering his mouth and his hitai-tae covering his left eye. "He's just like sensei, all those women and he takes them as family." Kakashi said with nostalgia. Anko looked at him and asked in disbelief "Who are you and what have you done to Hatake?"

*HMM* "Whatever do you mean?" He curiously asked.

"I mean, where's that book that you always read?" Anko asked, Kurenai giving Kakashi a light glare.

He merely eye-smiled and said "I may be a jonin, but even I couldn't handle a group of this size."

Kurenai rolled her eyes and asked "Why are you here, Kakashi-san?" "Hokage-sama sent me to pick up Naruto so he could give him his allowance. But I think he would want to see Naruto's new... features." Kakashi replied noting Naruto's ears and tail. Kurenai then smirked and said "Then I guess I'll be going with you." "ME TOO" Anko added, wanting to get a chance to pet Naruto's ears. Kakashi shrugged and said "Alright then." and the three moved to pick up their charge.

(Story End)

**A/N: There you have it, much better than a paragraph size of rules. It took me three days to complete this; I think I'm going to try a story of my own next. Now although this is my own short if you want to try this for yourself I will have the challenge posted on my profile. Until then read in good health. **


End file.
